plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas - Day 9 (Chinese version)
:This is about the level after the v1.8 update. For the version before the update, see Pirate Seas - Day 9 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). :For the international version of this level, see Pirate Seas - Day 9. Normal mode= Pirate Seas |Plant = Choice |Zombie = Summoned: |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |FR = Coins, a star, |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 8 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 10 (Chinese version)}} In the normal mode of this level, the player has to beat 6 kinds of zombies in Level 1. Difficulty *The Pirate Captain Zombie can snatch a plant using its Zombie Parrot. They act similarly to Bungee Zombie, except the Pirate Captain Zombie is more powerful, being able to get rid of more plants if the Zombie Parrot isn't defeated. Powerful plants should be used to easily deal with the new threat. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = 1 2 5 1 |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 2 |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 1 3 4 5 2 1 2 |note6 = First flag. |zombie7 = 1 2 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 1 2 4 1 2 |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = |zombie11 = 3 4 5 1 2 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = 1 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note12 = Final wave.}} Strategies |*Two columns of Sunflowers are necessary. Potato Mines will help you achieve that easier. *Plant one column of Kernel-pults, as much Peashooters as you can and one column of Torchwoods in front of it. You need to plant one column of Wall-nuts too along doing so. *Don't forget to use Plant Food.}} Gallery NewPS9M.png|Level menu NewPS9G1.png NewPS9G2.png NewPS9G3.png NewPS9G4.png|Final wave NewPS9R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Pirate Seas Day 9《植物大战僵尸2》- 海盗湾 9天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Pirate Seas Day 9 (Ep.30)|By |-| Hard mode= Pirate Seas |Zombie = : Summoned: : |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 8 (Chinese version)#Hard Mode |after = Pirate Seas - Day 10 (Chinese version)#Hard Mode}} In the hard mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies above in Level 2. Difficulty *The zombies here are Level 2, which means the zombies have as twice as much health. The player should bring powerful plants or Level 2 plants. **The Pirate Captain Zombie is absolutely a threat because of this, as this makes the Zombie Parrot becomes harder to deal with. Along with Buckethead Pirates, this may cause chaos. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = 1 2 5 1 |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 2 |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 1 3 4 5 2 1 2 |note6 = First flag. |zombie7 = 1 2 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 1 2 4 1 2 |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = |zombie11 = 3 4 5 1 2 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = 1 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note12 = Final wave.}} Strategies *Upgrade some of your plants to Level 2 and use the same strategy as you did in easy mode or find some powerful plants which some of them are easy to get, Pyro-shroom for example. Gallery NewPS9HG1.png NewPS9HG2.png NewPS9HG3.png NewPS9HG4.png|Final wave NewPS9HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Pirate Seas Day 9《植物大战僵尸2》- 海盗湾 9天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Pirate Seas Day 9 (Ep.30)|By How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 9 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with two flags